Fragment -Isah 2
Sergenant Hunur placed his massive arms on the little desk floating before him and squinted his already small eyes to tiny slits as the scanned over the 500 police officers before him. Hunur was a Belanorm and came from the Large Magellan Cloud. And like all Bealnorms he looked as if someone tried to cross breed terran Hippos with mountain gorillas. However Sergenant Hunur wore the usual long and reddish hair that was so distinctive to his race, very short. This had the effect that the rock hard muscles underneath the dark red fur and the black skin was high lighted to the very last ripple. This and his harsh personality earned him the nickname Sergenant Wirebrush. He didn't mind being called that way and relished in his reputation. He stopped his gaze on a delicate looking woman in the very first row. Her uniform was put on exactly as regulations required and that alone brand marked her as rookie, well this and that there was not single private item on her, she carried the standard issue side arm in a flapped holster no less. He leanded forward folded his big arms before him on the small lectern, the tiny Arti Grav lifter that kept the lectern afloat protested with a high pitched hum increasing lift and compensating for the Sergenants bulk. Hunur ignored it of course and then put his hand to his cheek. “Paint me an Ult, we got us a new Rookie. Female human from the looks of it. Weren't we supposed to get new Rookies on Monday and more than just one?” The woman said. “I am not a Rookie, Sergenant Hunur. I am a transfer from Splish Splash.” Hunur scratched his enormous chin. “Never heard of Splish Splash, but then it does not really matter from where you come from. Out there you are still a Rookie until I tell otherwise. Oh and welcome to the 44th Precinct of the Pluribus Police Department.” She simply nodded. He kept scratching his chin. “Now who do I put you with?” Hunur resumed his normal position and the small ArtiGrav almost sounded thankful as it returned to noiseless operation with a purr.”Slate you need a partner, don't you?” Slate was a big Pertharian and he responded. “No Sarge, Passie is back on duty.” Only now did he notice a small Holdian sitting on the giants shoulder. Hunur sighed. “If I ever find the joker who put a Pertharian and a Holdian together as partners...” “All you have to do is look in the mirror , Sarge.” The Holdian squeaked. “That was you.” Slate put one of his big hands like a shield over his tiny partner. “He's the best partner I ever had.” Someone in the back said. “Yeah Passie gets all the confessions once his partner shows up!” Hunur jeld up his big arms. “Alright enough fun for the night. Rookie you partner up with Maximus next to you until his partner is back and I find you a permanent one.” Hunur did not wait for any answers or acknowledgements. “Listen up boys, gals and the rest we got solid intel that the Children of the Universe plan something big before Union Week. So talk your informants, squeeze whatever you got to squeeze but I want them in lock up before Crystal Ball. The armored police man looked quite compfortable in his menacing looking protection gear. The suit was the finest Union Tech with woven carbon fiber syntho muscles agumenting his strength to truly superhuman levels. The suit was fully flight capable, and linked with Utchat and Metro. It provided him with a wide range of non lethal weapon systems to control anything from bacteria to crowds. The precision Shield breaker and termination canon mounted on his back could swivel into action in fractions of a second. Right now all his systems, except basic suit movement assist were powered down, the helmet retracted into the collar and the heavy gauntlets folded away. He stood in the door of the Squat room where Captain Hunur, a Belanorm was briefing the evening shift. Before the Belanorm Captain that looked like a crossbreed of Hippotamus and Gorilla was the Category:Fragments